Kitsune Hawk
Hawk, aka Elpizo's Apprentice, aka Kitsune Hawk, was one of the first members to join the Family when it was announced on the Chaos Theatre, but is also one of the least active. (And bats*** crazy) He left after the December Incident, but after some discussion with the N7 Commander and Max, he has returned, as of January 6th. Intro Hawk is quite simply, anything but your average gamer, playing mostly games that barely anybody's ever heard of, like T.R.A.G.: Mission of Mercy, Dynamite Headdy, and Plok. He has also surprised many from his lack of knowledge with the mainstream gaming world, particularly in one Skype conversation in which The Bolt Of Shadow was shocked that Hawk had never heard of BlazBlue, let alone any of the series' music. Following that conversation, Hawk went and bought a copy of Continuum Shift: EXTEND, and now he never shuts up about it. A bit of an anime-goer, as well, his favorites being Gintama, Higurashi, and Sengoku Collection. He has been known to adopt the persona of the ninja Fuuma Kotaro from the latter. He also enjoys "experimenting" on his fellow Gaming Family members. This can range from psychological trolling to more extreme methods that the remainder of the Family wouldn't be able to remember, since Hawk makes sure nobody remembers a thing. ...He could even be watching you as you read this. Hawk gets along quite well with every member of the Family, though he considers Max, Riley, Maverick, Ethan, Fabian, and James to be his closest friends. Stats *Favorite Game- Samurai Warriors 2 (With SW2: Xtreme Legends added on) *Current Mascots: Kamishirasawa Keine (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night), Sonozaki Mion (Higurashi Anime) *Favorite series- Samurai Warriors, Touhou, Dynasty Warriors, Okami, Dragon Quest, Ico/SotC *Favorite Characters- Sanae Kochiya (Touhou series), Sonozaki Mion (Higurashi) *Least favorite games- Drawn to Life (good music, though), Bubsy 3D, Megaman X6 *Mostly buys games for- the music or the gameplay. *Element- Lightning *Favorite RPG Occupation- Red Mage *Main Series- AVGMs, DVGMs, Countdowns *Berserk Button - Back to Basics. An incredibly difficult, almost broken, level from the PC game Lego Rock Raiders. Hawk never completed the game because of this level, and mere mention of the name invokes the wrath of a childhood tortured by it. *As of June 2012, Hawk finally beat it. ....At the cost of 3 1/2 hours wasted off his life. *Has an army? Yes. *Friends- Just about everyone he talks to.... or experiments on. Or both. *Foes- Likely none. Ever. Except maybe Burwood. Personality Pre-December Incident In a word, unstable. He tends to be calm and sane one minute, before going anywhere from trollish to downright berserk. He very well could be one of the strongest Gaming Family memebers, as anyone and everyone ends up being one of his victims, and he tends to target those whose desires and weaknesses he knows. On a lighter note, even when insane, he's quite respectful. Post-December Incident As unstable as always, though his trademark love for green hair and his insanity seem to have quieted slightly. But only slightly. Role in Search for The Mighty Hawk appears as an optional boss, within the depths of The Cave of Exiles. A once respectful and calm-minded member of the Gaming Family, he suddenly disappeared while investigating the Cave of Exiles. Likely the third or so toughest boss in the game, even by himself. He can attack twice per turn, or call on back-up from one of the Touhou girls that he adores so much. Stats: Hawk * *HP: 239 044 *Special Skills: *Drops: Kitsune Katana (100%), Momiji's Greatsword (100%), Hawk's Armor (100%) *Bio: A respectful member and well-recieved member of the Family, who suddenly vanished when investigating the Cave of Exiles. Though he's quite a threat by himself, he can summon maidens to make your life a veritable Hell. He uses lightning, darkness, and fire, and is weak to light. Shikieiki Yamaxanadu *HP: 20 000 *Special Skills: *Drops: None *Bio: The judge of the dead, as well as one of Hawk's green-haired maidens. With her Rod of Remorse, she can drain SP, restore it, and raise Hawk and other's defenses. Wielding both light and darkness, she is weak to few elements. Kamishirasawa Keine *HP: 45 000 *Special Skills: *Drops: None *Bio: Hawk's personal favorite, she is a Were-Hakutaku in her human state. In this form, she can consume history, dealing eyebrow-raising time elemental damage. She may be a great threat, but she is weak to ice and poison. Kagiyama Hina *HP: 14 000 *Special Skills: *Drops: None *Bio: The misfortune goddess, and one of Hawk's green-haired maidens. Likely the biggest threat of the four, Hina can drain HP, heal Hawk and others, and smatter the party with nearly all status conditions in the game. She is weak to light. Inubashiri Momiji *HP: 36 000 *Special Skills: *Drops: None *Bio: A Wolf Tengu, and one of Hawk's Touhou maidens which he can summon. She can use wind to strike first, raise and lower attack and speed. She hits the hardest of Hawk's maidens, and even her weakness to earth isn't that crippling. Themes: Encounter Theme: Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce- Evil Incarnate Battle Theme: Dynasty Warriors 7- Thousand Suns Role in Final Hope: Fight for the Family To be edited later What other Family Members think of Hawk *Hawk? As in my pet iguana? Oh, that guy. He's nice, and still owes me a taco. -The Water Waka *Hawk? He has a good taste in music - The Speed Buster *Hawk? He's my wingman. And he is a groove dog, as the hippies say.-MewtwoX42 *Very nice guy and has played some pretty interesting games if I do say so myself (might as well check out T.R.A.G. sometime) oh yeah and his laugh (god damn it ethan one job) *Well, he's American, and..... a guy.... and, WHATEVER, HE'S FUCKI*G AWESOME! *GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -MsReshiram *He's not a bad guy, insane people are much more interesting anyway it's the "normal" people I can't stand. -Dpolaristar Memes Associated with Hawk *The Gasshu Meme *STOP TALKING ABOUT BACK TO BASICS Nicknames for other Family Members *The Bolt of Shadow: Aust, BROTHER *The Rhythm Riolu: Cades *MaverickHunterZero75: Mavry, Ultimavricia *Maxyboy561: Mexdeath, Maxay *The Water Waka: Several various names, usually just Waka *Dark Matter's Minion: Saus, Sasuke *The Heartless Soldier: Nep, anything with "Dapper" before it, Yuan Shao, Mogami Yoshiaki *The N7 Commander: Daddeh James, what else would you call him? *Sokemon210Master/The Zephr Warrior: Soke *The Shadow of Blood: Kanji or Boxboxbox Quotes *"Never heard of it." *"Good... but not grairf." *"Well, I'm off to watch anime." *"No, indeed." *"Bro, you don't know nothing 'bout Touhou." *"OH, SCREW AT ALL!!" *"HAHAHAHAH..." *"Aren't you a fine test subject~" *"TEST SUBJECT *random number*~ (when someone logs on Skype) *"...Who are you running from?" *"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT" *" -shapeshifts X into Y- " *"Flatter is better, in my book." *"Sleeeeeeeeep...." *"YA LIEK GREEN-HAIRED LADIES, DON'CHA, BOI?!" Trivia *Hawk has both Asperger's Syndrome and High-Functioning Autism, as such, he tends to have weird obssessions. Like green hair. *Tends to rival MewtwoX42 in terms of laziness. *Watch yourself around Hawk, or you may end up becoming a test subject. *Tends to compare himself to Motonari Mori (Samurai Warriors 3 interpretation) *Despite not being an active member, he seems to frequently converse with the other members, usually Water Waka or Speed Buster. *He doesn't like admitting his love for a fictional character; Hawk prefers not to be associated with Waifuists. *'Stop talking about Back to Basics!!' *He and Waka often gush over Tadakatsu from the Samurai Warriors series.'' Image Gallery Samurai Warriors 2 Boxart.png|The best game ever made, in Hawk's opinion. No arguments. Touhou Hisoutensoku Boxart.png|Hawk's second favorite game of all time, but comes very close to a tie with #1. TRAG Mission of Mercy Boxart.png|The game Hawk never shuts up about. Seriously. Sonozaki Mion.png|Sonozaki Mion of the Higurashi anime, Hawk's current mascot. Links His YouTube Channel Category:Former Bronies Category:Insane People Category:Lightning Elementals Category:Americans Category:AVGM Makers Category:Countdown Makers Category:Members